between_the_lions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zwischen den Löwen
Zwischen den Löwen is the German dub of Between the Lions. The show premiered on November 28, 2001 on KiKa and ZDF. Episodes Season 1 # Pecos Bill macht den Westen sauber (Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West) # Der verlorene Felsen (The Lost Rock) # Kleine groß Maus (Little Big Mouse) # Farmer Ken's Puzzle (same translation) # Sternschnuppen (Shooting Stars) # Die hüpfende Henne (The Hopping Hen) # Den Mond berühren (Touching the Moon) # Der Junge, der "Wolf" schrie (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) # Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? (same translation) # Lionels Geweih (Lionel's Antlers) # Zum Schiff! Zum Schiff! (To the Ship! To the Ship!) # Der Kap mit Kappen (The Chap with Caps) # Büsche der Pandora (Pandora's Box) # Lionels großer Fluchttrick (Lionel's Great Escape Trick) # Es gibt eine Fliege in meiner Suppe (There's a Fly in My Soup) # Der Popcorn-Popper (The Popcorn Popper) # Etwas Fischiges (Something Fishy) # Umarmung, Umarmung, Umarmung! (Hug, Hug, Hug!) # Der Widder im Pfeffer-Patch (The Ram in the Pepper Patch) # Ein Stück Paprika (A Peck of Peppers) # Wurstnase (Sausage Nose) # Roter Hut, Grüner Hut (Red Hat, Green Hat) # Die glückliche Ente (The Lucky Duck) # Der alte Mann (The Old Man) # Ein König und Sein Falke (A King and His Hawk) # Das Gebrüll, das sie zum Laufen bringt (The Roar That Makes Them Run) # Huckepack, Huckepack (Piggyback, Piggyback) # Der Fuchs und die Krähe (The Fox and the Crow) # Riesen and Jungen (Giants and Cubs) # Bop sein (Be Bop) Season 2 # Der Trauige Vater (The Sad Dad) # Humph! Humph! Humph! (same translation) # Der Gute Same (The Good Seed) # Ikarus 'Flügel (Icarus' Wings) # Zoop! Zoop! (same translation) # Klick-Klack, Klick-Klack! (Clickety-clack, Clickety-clack!) # Tag der Poesie (Poetry Day) # Bobby der Springende Roboter (Bobby the Hopping Robot) # Haustoer vom Lehrer (Teacher's Pet) # Der letze Klippenhänger (The Last Cliff Hanger) # Kieselstörung (Pebble Trouble) # Yo, das kann es! (Oh Yes, It Can!) # Fünf, sechs und Distelstangen (Five, Six, and Thistle Sticks) # Käfer Bart (Bug Beard) # Züge und Gehirne und Regenebenen (Trains and Brains and Rainy Plains) # Suche! Suche! Suche! (Quest! Quest! Quest!) # Die Spinne und die Lüge (The Spider and the Lie) # Warum der Ballon des Pavians einen Ka-Boom erlebte! (Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-boom!) # Aber, Mama, Aber... (But, Mama, But...) # Shakespeare träumen (Dreaming Shakespeare) # Ratten! (Rats!) # Tweet! Tweet! (same translation) # Gute Nacht, Ritter! (Good Night, Knight!) # Die Schachmesse (The Chess Mess) # Stoppen Sie dieses Huhn! (Stop That Chicken!) Season 3 # Heu Tag (Hay Day) # Schweine in Hülle (Pigs Aplenty) # Was Sittiche Brauchen (What Parakeets Need) # Zu Cool (Too Cool) # Du kannst mich nicht fangen! (You Can't Catch Me!) # Wer hat Angst vor dem großen bösen Wolf? (Huff and Puff) # Draußen im Weltraum (Out in Outer Space) # Hilf Mir! (Help!) # Zwei Mäntel, eine Ziege und ein Boot (Two Coats, One Goat, and One Boat) # Ich will Süßigkeiten (Treats!) Season 4 # Was für eine Party! (Art Party) # Waschen Sie, Mähne, Waschen Sie! (Grow, Mane, Grow!) # Drei Ziegen, keine Wartezeit (Three Goats, No Waiting) # Schritt für Schritt (Step by Step) # Tanze deine Klugscheißerchen ab! (Dance in Smarty Pants) Season 5 # Was ich an Earl mag Season 6 # Es war einmal eine Ziege in ihrem Mantel (The Goat in the Coat) Category:International Between the Lions